Kitty Softpaws
Kitty Softpaws is the deuteragonist of Puss in Boots. She is Puss' love interest and later, girlfriend. Personality Cool and sleek, Kitty knows how to be alluring without ever being a damsel in distress. She can be impatient but never falters under pressure. At first she cared only about the score, but that all changes when she meets Puss. She's incredibly crafty, smart, beautiful, charming and alluring to all, especially Puss. Role in Film Kitty is a cat of talent and manipulation. One night, Puss tries to rob Jack and Jill, Kitty (in a mask) seems to be after beans too. Things don't work well, they end up in a cat club. It's dance night so instead of just boxing the two cats duke it out with dance. Puss is impressed by the stranger but after spilling milk on his boots, he whacks her with a guitar. She takes off the masks and a stunned Puss releases that she's female. He's infatuated with this kindred spirit. Kitty charms and attempts to lure Puss into helping steal the golden goose, but he refused and explains his history with Humpty, but she falls asleep. Eventually Puss is convinced to help her steal the eggs, for the sake of his hometown and mother (human woman who loved him as a kitten). At first, Kitty was very dismissive of him, but began to trust him. During the adventure she and Puss bond. She explains the sad story of how her previous owners took her claws away, Puss comforts her with the knowledge that cat-people are crazy. When chasing and being chased by puss in the clouds, Puss tackled her and they rolled down and she landed ontop of him. Puss flirted and said mewow!, she smiled and looked into his eyes but then humpty interrupted them. When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty, when kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty. He then said, 'Kitty look me in the eyes and tell me all you care about is the gold,' as he could tell that she didn't just care about the gold. He then dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her but was interrupted by Humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. Puss was shown to be hurt when Kitty, insisted he had to leave trying to warn about humpty's plan, instead of answering puss's question. At the cat club in the end of the movie, the two danced then puss dipped her, kitty puled down his hat so people couldn't see them kissing. Gallery Puss & Kitty.png 2msija.gif 2mu6cn.gif 2mu6j2.gif 2mu6nj.gif 2mu6r3.gif 2mu65r.gif 2mu68s.gif 2mu712.gif a.gif b.gif c.gif d.gif Puss_trying_to_kiss_kitty.gif i.gif Puss saving Kitty.gif puss and kitty in clouds.gif puss and kitty.gif puss and kitty kiss.gif Trivia *Salma Hayek has previously worked with Antonio Banderas on "Desperado" and "Once Upon a Time in Mexico" both directed by Robert Rodriguez, who has directed "Spy Kids", "Shorts", and "Machete". *Kitty's mask is based upon the DC Comics character Batman. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest